


Сомнения

by fatso_s_sister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, UST, Неозвученные чувства, элементы ангста
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatso_s_sister/pseuds/fatso_s_sister
Summary: Леон ненавидит идеальность Криса.А может быть и нет.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Сомнения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Head Full Of Doubt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376992) by [LoneChestnutTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneChestnutTree/pseuds/LoneChestnutTree). 



> Таймлайн "Вендетты"

Просто посмотрите на него. Грязные, постоянно растрёпанные волосы, странно очерченный подбородок и глупый отсутствующий взгляд.

Леон ненавидит его всеми фибрами души.

А может быть и нет.

Может быть, он временами заглядывается на эти волосы, отливающие на солнце в идеальную рыжину и челюсть, которую, казалось, выточил какой-то скульптор на ежегодный нью-йоркский фестиваль искусств. Да и глаза, эти тёмные глаза, по цвету напоминающие растопленный шоколад, стоили того, чтобы в них утонуть. Или это лишь субъективное мнение Леона, в котором ему стыдно признаться даже себе, кто знает.

Помниться, когда-то он рисковал своей жизнью ради Криса Редфилда, и, честно говоря, Леон искренне пытался ненавидеть этого парня… до их первой встречи. Крис подошел к нему, и, едва не рыдая, заключил его в воистину медвежьи объятия, сбивчиво нашёптывая слова благодарности по поводу своей сестры. Наверное, это и был тот самый пресловутый «переломный момент», когда Леон осознал, что с радостью бросится хоть в самое пекло, лишь бы снова увидеть искреннюю улыбку на лице этого невозможного человека.

С тех пор прошло немало лет, но глупое желание расшибиться в лепёшку ради стоящего перед ним мужчины никуда не делось. Каким-то неведомым образом Крис умудрился раздаться в плечах и обзавестись завидным хладнокровием – хотя, последнее было ожидаемым, учитывая род его занятий. Леон со стыдом вспоминает тот момент и в частности свою реакцию, когда Ханниган, вводя его в курс дела о загадочном исчезновении Джилл, между дел достала фотографию Криса, который к этому моменту уже успел обзавестись телом греческого божества или лишенного голливудского лоска Супермена. Помнится, Леон тогда так сильно сжал автоматический карандаш, что он, не выдержав такого напора чувств, треснул прямо в его руке. Никому нельзя позволять так выглядеть, особенно добродушным, чутким героям, которые только и делают, что заставляют Леона сомневаться во всём, во что он привык верить.

И пока Патрисио истекает кровью на паркетном полу безликого бара, название которого он даже не удосужился запомнить, Крис печально смотрит на него, как жаждущая ласки побитая дворняга. 

И Леон подспудно понимает, что уже проиграл эту битву.

И он ненавидит за это Криса.

А может быть и нет.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!


End file.
